


New Years Kiss

by SkyDancerr



Series: The Mileven Depression Series [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDancerr/pseuds/SkyDancerr
Summary: Eleven learns about what a New Years kiss is. A short, fluffy drabble.





	New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2019!! Hope everyone had a great New Years Eve and that your 2019 has a great start. Here's a short drabble I decided to write. Hope you enjoy. :)

_"Well, folks, it's almost here! 1985 is just ten minutes away!"_

Mike Wheeler is seated on the couch of the Hopper's cabin, and holding a particular girl's hand as they watch the TV, awaiting the ball drop.

Mike is utterly fascinated by the look on El's face as she watches the TV with wide eyes, taking in the grainy crowd of people and all of the bright lights with greedy eyes. He always loves to watch her take stuff in for the first time; everything she sees for the first time never fails to amaze her.

He's also utterly happy, too, that he gets to experience this with her. Convincing Hopper to let him come to their cabin to watch the ball drop with El was definitely a task. It took a lot of asking and persuading (including Mike showing up at the police station a couple of times), but he managed to convince him, in the end, and that's how he's here now.

And he's all alone with her, (except for Hopper in the corner, who's mostly just ignoring them). The Party all had to be with their family to ring in the New Year, but Mike had managed to convince his mom that he was going to Lucas' to stay the night.

"Mike?" a soft voice asks, bringing Mike out of his thoughts. He meets her eyes.

"Yeah, El?" he asks. She glances at the screen, before glancing back at him.

"Why do...people kiss? On New Years?" He can see in her eyes that she's scared to ask, but he doesn't mind answering her; he never does. He wonders what brought this question of hers about, but he has his answer when he glances at the screen and sees a commercial for lip balm.

 _"Add a little spice to your New Years kiss this year,"_ the woman on the screen says, winking at the camera before kissing the man next to her on the lips. 

He looks back to Eleven. "It's just...kind of tradition, to kiss the person you love on New Years, I guess. Some people think it's bad luck if you don't, but most people just do it for tradition." He shrugs, hoping his answer was good enough for her.

_Ten, nine, eight._

She smiles up at him, her eyes sparkling with what seems like understanding and maybe a little mischief.

_Six, five, four._

She scoots a little closer to him, squeezing his hand once. He squeezes back.

_Three, two, one._

Mike's answer to his doubts his sealed when she lays her soft, pink lips against his. He brings his hands up to cup her cheeks, kissing her back. He smiles against her lips, which she returns.

 _"Happy New Year!"_ the people shout on the TV.

 _Happy New Year indeed,_ Mike thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this short fic! Also, can we talk about the S3 release date announcement and the poster?!? First of all, our precious Mileven was front and center; second of all, I can already tell that S3 is defiantly gonna be a crazy journey; third of all, JULY 4TH?!? That's so far away (183 days), but I bet it will be worth the wait! Eeee! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Skyler


End file.
